


Manhandled

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Come Eating, Comeplay, Consenual non-con, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Sam is 16, dean is 20, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "How about a little teencest roleplay? Teen Sam (15-17yrs?) Gets a shakedown by Dean who's pretending to be an undercover cop busting him (for posession? Solicitation/prostitution?) Some cuffs, some car sex (either explicit or suggested)...</p><p>//</p><p>Dean finds out Sam liked being arrested so he plays around with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhandled

“Ugh, Dean! What are you doin’?” Sam grunted, cheek pressed up against the hood of the Impala, trying to move his wrists but they were tied by… Handcuffs? Dean’s hands wandered along Sam’s lithe body, squeezing and patting him. The teen’s hazel eyes peeked up at his brother, turning into slits. “Let go'a me.” 

“Dean? It’s Officer to you,” his brother growled, leaning in close to his ear. “You know why I arrested you, boy?”

_“I’ll be right back,” John murmured, opening the door and getting out to go pee in the woods parallel to their car. Sam and Dean had been stupid enough to get caught stealing from a convenience store near the motel. The officers arresting them were none-too-friendly and handled Sam especially rough. Dean was infuriated with the way his baby brother was manhandled, his body being searched by large pairs of unfriendly hands. It wasn’t until the boys’ father got them out of the holding cell in the town’s jail that Dean noticed the quite obvious bulge in his brother’s jeans._

_“You like gettin’ roughed up like that, Sammy?” Dean purred and looked to see if their dad was returning and ran slow fingers over Sam’s crotch._

_“N-No,” Sam denied, voice cracking, cheeks heating as his body betrayed him and he opened his legs up further for his brother._

_“You like being in trouble?” the older Winchester chuckled, squeezing twice before sitting back against the seat when he noticed his father’s returning figure._

Sam decided not to question where Dean got a pair of handcuffs and tried tugging away from him. They had been on their way back from getting groceries when Dean stopped alongside the dirt road they were travelling on and told Sam to follow him.

“No, _Officer_ , I don’t know,” Sam hissed, wiggling to try to get from underneath his brother but it only made friction grind back against the older male as well as his own cloth-trapped member because of his position over the car.

“Young thing like you–what, 16?–shouldn’t be sellin’ yourself. Daddy issues?” Dean teased, biting gently at the shell of Sam’s ear. “Here’s how this is gonna work,” Dean began, moving back a fraction to pull his gun out–he unloaded it beforehand so nothing at all could happen. He stroked Sam’s hair back and watched the flicker of fear coat the eyes he could never stop staring at.

“D-Dean?” Sam whimpered, trying to turn his head to look up at his brother more.

“You’re gonna let me fuck you and you’re free of all charges. M'not gonna hurt you unless you make it difficult,” Dean said slowly, tracing the gun down to his little brother’s jaw and pulling the trigger. The empty click had Sam’s mind slowing and his dick hardening. “Don’t make it difficult.”

“Officer, p-please,” Sam began but his brother ignored his plea and flipped him around to shove him down to his knees on the dirt. He kept the empty gun to the beautiful locks of hair and took his cock out with one hand. It was thick with blood and seeing Sam’s vulnerable state only made it harder. 

“Suck. And remember,” he stroked his brother’s hair with the gun, “don’t be difficult, slut.”

Sam whimpered and nodded, opening his mouth and devouring his brother’s dick hungrily despite the little game they were playing. The constant feeling of cool metal against his skull made his dick thicken with every minute.

“Wanna see your pretty whore eyes,” Dean whispered, voice broken. Sam knew exactly how to blow Dean after the two years they had been hooking up. He tilted his brother’s jaw up with the gun and groaned deep in his throat at the glossy orbs staring up at him. Spit dribbled down Sam’s chin, greedy, slurping sounds filling the air. The sight and sounds spurred Dean on to put his free hand behind Sam’s head to face-fuck him. Sam had an impeccable gag reflex but shut his eyes tight during the brutal pounding his throat was taking. Dean’s were also closed and he felt the warmth stir low in his belly.

“Enough,” he yelled and pushed Sam’s head back hard enough that it hit the Impala. Sam yipped and winced, biting at his lip. Dean was mid-crouch when Sam gulped and spoke up.

“Didn’t hurt that bad. You’re gonna have to do a lot worse, Officer,” Sam cooed, and the flicker of relief that was on Dean’s face was short lived because the primal look took over and Dean had Sam up by his hair and throwing him into the backseat.

“You think you’re funny, slut?” Dean roared and pulled down Sam’s pants and boxers to his mid thigh, keeping his legs trapped as he straddled them. “You do this for a living, huh? Think you can handle my cock, bitch?” Dean set the empty gun on the floor of the Impala and spread Sam’s perky cheeks to spit directly onto his puckered hole.

“Officer, I’ve always had m-more prep!” Sam squeaked as he heard Dean spit into his hand to coat his cock, the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open. 

“This is as much as you’re gonna get. You think I don’t know that you love this?” Dean laughed and slowly, gently, pushed his cock into his little brother. He kept it at just the tip and grabbed a handful of Sam’s hair, tugging him back to get a read on his face. Sam had tears welling in his eyes, slick, red lips parted as he panted. He nodded once, short, and Dean threw his head back down against the seat as he pushed in more. Despite two years of slow love-making, Sam was still as tight as a virgin it seemed. The guttural groan that came from Dean made Sam’s cock leak against the smooth leather. He bottomed out, once again grabbing at Sam just to check.

“Pussy,” Sam hissed and smirked, giving Dean unspoken permission to fuck him. Dean grabbed the gun off of the floor and began relentlessly shoveling his dick into the velvet heat of his baby brother. He shoved the metal into Sam’s open mouth and grinned evilly.

“There, stuffed in both fuckin’ holes. Just like a good whore,” Dean grated out, one broad palm spread across the handcuffed wrists of his brother. Sam’s squeaks and groans were muffled around the barrel of the weapon and the ecstasy of the whole ordeal made Sam ache for release.

“P-Pl-th,” Sam tried begging, cock weeping against the interior. Dean held out longer than he was expecting, a sheen of sweat coating his forehead and neck.

“You’re just a slut, you don’t get to come,” the older Winchester chided and adjusted himself just right to where he knew he was hitting Sam’s prostate; he wasn’t going to torture Sam completely. He abused the sweet spot and relished every small scream and loud moan that made it past the gun in Sam’s mouth. Dean’s climax was approaching and he desperately pounded himself into Sam. Dots invaded his vision as he flooded the condom with cum, and he had no doubt in his mind Sam came as well–the certain high-pitched squeal would never not be music to Dean’s ears. He thrust a couple more times before pulling out and panting, taking off the condom and throwing it out into the dirt. He removed the gun and tossed it into the front seat. Neither of them said anything as Dean unlocked Sam from his shackles and stepped away, both regaining their breath. Sam sat up and rubbed his raw wrists before pulling up his pants and raking a trembling hand through his hair. What were they going to do about the cum in the c–

“Lick it up or I’ll let all my friends at the precinct have some fun with your whore ass,” Dean said easily, spent cock tucked away into his jeans again.

“Dean, no,” Sam huffed but he felt his hair grasped by strong hands and face lowered.

“Do it,” his brother’s low voice grumbled into his ear. He took his hand away and that was the silent acceptance that if Sam didn’t want it, he didn’t have to. The younger Winchester looked up at his tall brother and lowered his head and lapped up the white spunk, nose scrunching up in distaste. Dean watched, amused as his little brother suckled up his own cum.

“There…” Sam whispered and got out of the car to go to the passenger’s seat. He didn’t get very far before Dean’s hand was grabbing his waist as gently as he’d hold a puppy and pulled Sam back to kiss him. It was slow, loving, all the reassurances that Dean was wanting to say. Sam kissed back in earnest, showing his brother everything was fine on his end, both brothers’ tongues twisting around each other. They pulled away from each other and Sam put on the biggest shit-eating grin.

“What?” Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“You basically just ate a lil’ bit of cum,” Sam cackled, head tilting back in full-bellied laughter.

“Wha–Sam! No, I didn’t!” Dean said incredulously, shoving the other lightly.

“Let’s see,” Sam started, wiping away some laughter-driven tears, “I ate cum… You kissed me immediately after… There’s no way you didn’t get at least a little bit of cum from my mouth.”

“Fuckin’–Fuck, shit,” Dean whined, spitting at the ground.

“You fuck your little brother and lick his ass when the mood strikes. Cum in your mouth shouldn’t be the weirdest or grossest thing ever,” Sam groaned, still chuckling as he watched his brother.

“Yeah, but, well,” the older male stammered, glaring holes into the other. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam replied and rolled his eyes. “C'mon, Dad’s probably wondering why it’s taken us thirty minutes to get groceries,” he said calmly and plopped himself in the front seat. Dean entered and sat in front of the steering wheel and hesitated.

“You okay?” Dean asked. He knew Sam would tell him if something was wrong but he wanted to make sure.

“Yes, De, I’m fine,” Sam answered, voice stern but loving. “Thank you, now drive. I only want one person to ever chew me out and that’s you, not Dad.”

Dean laughed loudly before turning the car on and began singing along to the ridiculously loud Metallica tape. Sam beamed at his brother and got a grin in return before he felt the jolt of the car as it began speeding down the road, leaving dust and a filled condom in its wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a drabble prompt on tumblr (unhealthycodependency) or in the comments here! I also do commissions.


End file.
